O último adeus
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Fic com város POV's dos personagens mais ligados ao Naruto, após sua morte. Cada um expressa sua dor, arrependimento e magoas, até que tudo se acaba. [Resumo podre .']
1. Eu não quero dizer Adeus

E eu voltei o/

Dessa vez com uma fic de drama... Bem curtinha mas na qual eu pretendo por mais alguns capitulos só que com POV de outros personagens...

Sim, o primeiro capitulo é SakuNaru...

Espero que vocês gostem... Tá um drama bem pesado na verdade.

Mas... Leiam e tirem suas conslusões ok?

* * *

**Eu não quero dizer adeus**

Eu sei que não devia pensar assim. Eu sei que pra você eu era tão importante... E pra mim você era um mero... Idiota...

Eu queria pedir desculpas...

Mas você não pode mais me ouvir.

Você não pode mais voltar.

Você nos deixou pra sempre.

E eu jamais pude dizer o que eu sinto...

Então... Agora... Por mais que você não possa ouvir...

Eu peço desculpas..

Desculpas por todas as vezes que eu te chamei de irritante.

Desculpas pelas vezes em que eu te bati sem tentar entender o que você realmente queria dizer ou fazer.

Desculpas por não ter entendido que você fazia todas aquelas besteiras por mim...

Desculpas por só ter tido olhos para o Sasuke.

Desculpas por nunca ter enxergado a pessoas maravilhosa que você é.

E desculpas por ter sido uma idiota e ignorado o seu amor de verdade.

E eu sei que mesmo não podendo ouvir você está ciente dessas palavras.

Sei que você sabe que eu estou arrependida.

Sei que sabe que eu te amo agora Naruto...

Me sinto uma imbecil por ter ignorado meus sentimentos.

Por ter achado que o Sasuke ia gostar de mim.

Por achar que ele iria voltar. Voltar pra mim.

Eu queria tanto ter você do meu lado...

Poder te dizer tudo isso.

Poder desabafar..

Por que você era meu confidente...

Você sempre me ouvia..

E eu ignorava a existência de seu sentimento.

E eu me cegava cada vez mais pelo amor que eu achava que sentia pelo Sasuke.

Desculpa Naruto...

Eu queria que seus olhos azuis estivessem me olhando agora.

Queria sua alegria contagiante para levar a dor que eu to sentindo agora.

A dor de te perder.

De saber que você não vai mais voltar.

A dor de ver todas essas pessoas a minha volta chorando por você.

Por que sem você a minha vida fica tão sem cor.

Tão sem graça.

Tão solitária...

Desculpa Naruto. Desculpa ter causado tanta dor.

E mesmo nessa multidão que veio se despedir de você eu me sinto tão só..

Tão vazia...

Sinto tanto a sua falta.

Todos sentimos...

Falta da sua alegria contagiante...

Do seu senso de humor único...

E todos sabemos o quanto você sofreu e o quanto está feliz...

Será que eu também vou conseguir ser tão forte e vou um dia esconder a dor dessa perda na felicidade?

Será que nossa vila será a mesma sem você algum dia?

Acho que nunca mais Konoha vai ser a mesma.

Não depois dessa perda tão bruta...

Eu quero ser a ultima a me despedir de você meu querido Naruto. A ultima a deixar uma flor em seu tumulo. A ultima a dizer o adeus final. A ultima a ter você perto de mim.

Ah... Naruto... Meu loirinho preferido... Meu melhor amigo... Meu confidente...

A falta que eu vou sentir de você vai ser imensa...

Quando Tsunade-sama disse que você tinha... Tinha partido pra nunca mais voltar... Eu pensei em tantas coisas... Pensei em você, no Sasuke, em nós... No relacionamento que nunca aconteceu e do qual eu vou sempre me arrepender por nunca ter existido.

Quando eu soube... Eu senti um frio tomar conta do meu corpo. Senti como se tivesse perdido tudo numa só pessoa. Senti como se a minha alma tivesse me deixado. Senti como se meu coração tivesse parado de bater...

Senti como se a felicidade tivesse me deixado e nunca mais eu teria ela de volta.

Senti meu mundo desabar em cima de mim.

Senti as lagrimas caírem de meus olhos e molharem a minha face.

Senti a maior dor da minha vida.

Senti a vontade de me jogar do escritório da quinta e acabar com esse sofrimento desgraçado.

Eu pensei e repensei e imagine que você não ia me querer morta não é?

E agora que eu estou diante do seu caixão e posso sentir a sua alegria... Mesmo aí... Gelado e sem movimentos eu sinto que você está muito feliz...

E eu estou feliz por poder te ver pela ultima vez... Estou feliz por ter tido você do meu lado por um tempo significativo.

E estou tão sozinha... Eu nem sei o que eu farei da minha vida. Por que o motivo pelo qual eu vivia e nem sabia era você. Sem você eu perdi a vontade de viver. Sem você eu perdi parte de mim. Sem você meu coração não tem por que bater. Eu não tenho por que acordar todos os dias.

E eu vou sentir tanta falta desse teu sorriso maroto. Desses teus olhos azuis perfeitos. Dessa sua alegria incontável e única.

E eu vou sentir tanta falta das nossas conversas na barraquinha de ramen. Das missões que fazíamos juntos. Das felicidades que compartilhávamos...

E também vou sentir falta das nossas brigas... Das suas idiotices...

Naruto... Seu idiota você não podia me deixar justo agora. Você não podia me abandonar. Você vai mesmo me deixar sozinha aqui?

Eu não vou suportar essa dor... Essa solidão... Esse vazio.

Eu preciso acabar com a dor..

Eu preciso da sua presença para curar a minha dor... Pra mim esquecer essa solidão que me consome a cada dia e a essa vazio que destrói a minha existência e diminui a minha vontade de viver.

E as lembranças são tudo que eu tenho de você...

Lembranças das brigas... Das discussões... Dos momentos de felicidades...

E cada briga que eu lembro eu me arrepende de ter sido tão burra e nunca ter percebido esse sentimento que tomava conta do meu coração pouco a pouco.

E eu queria ter ficado só mais um pouco com você.

Só pra aproveitar mais.

Pra não ter que dizer adeus.

EU NÃO QUERO DIZER ADEUS.

Não pra você...

Você é... E sempre foi tudo que eu tenho...

Eu não tenho mais nada..

Eu não tenho mais ninguém...

E eu só tinha você...

E eu perdi você... Perdi pra uma coisa que eu jamais imaginava que fosse acontecer... Perdi você pra morte. E eu não quero dizer adeus... Eu não quero sair do seu lado. Nunca mais. Eu quero viver a minha vida com você... Eu quero amar você pra sempre.

Eu quero ser amada pra sempre.

Eu quero acordar desse pesadelo.

Eu quero descobrir que isso não passou de um sonho ruim. Eu quero acordar com os seus olhos azuis me fitando e me dizendo bom dia. Eu quero responder que o dia está bom por que eu estou com você. Eu quero dizer que eu te amo e quero ouvir eu também te amo. Eu quero que você seja meu Naruto... Eu quero suas promessas de amor pra mim. Eu quero esquecer desse pesadelo... Eu quero parar de chorar e só sorrir quando eu me lembrar que eu estou do seu lado e sempre vou estar.

Eu quero tanta coisa... Mais acima de tudo... Eu quero que você me acorde e diga que isso não passou de um sonho horrível. Que isso nunca seria verdade e que a nossa vida sempre vai ser feliz... Que a gente nunca vai se separar. Que você nunca vai me deixar.

Naruto... Por favor não me deixa... Não me esquece... Não me abandona...

Eu te amo tanto.

_E a garota de cabelos rosa jogou a rosa branca sobre o tumulo escuro... As grossas gotas de chuva caiam sobre seu corpo e ela se largou ali no chão... As lagrimas caiam livremente pelo seu rosto e ela podia sentir a presença do loiro ali. Ela sabia que lá em cima ela a olhava sorrindo. E foi isso que deu forças para ela se levantar e deixar o caixão coberto por rosas sozinho._

_E aquela era uma garota que não queria dizer adeus. E nunca disse por que o loirinho semprew esteve com ela. Não de corpo mas sim de alma. _

* * *

E esse é o fim...

Pra quem não percebeu, -.- espero que todos tenham notado, é a Sakura... E nos próximos capitulos teram mais informações sobre a morte do Naruto...

Por que o loiro foi morto pel... Vocês vão saber...

Se vocês gostaram, odiaram, leram ou não acharam nada... Deixem review... Pra dizer um oi o/

xD

Bjoooo


	2. Sem você é mais dificil

n.n E aqui está o capitulo dois. Comentários no final ok?

Ps: Naruto nao me pertence e se pertencesse o Teme sofreria muito ¬¬

Contenha a suas lagrimas n.n

* * *

**Sem você é mais dificil**

Eu queria ter dito ao menos um Eu te amo.

Eu queria ter expressado esse sentimento que corrói a minha alma e destrói a minha mente. Eu queria não deixar esse sentimento reprimido em meu peito. Eu queria poder amar alguém alem de você. Eu queria ser capaz de amar alguém além de você. Eu queria ser capaz de viver a minha vida sem você.

Agora que você se foi... Eu percebi o quão importante era revelar esse sentimento.

E agora isso não será mais possível... E eu juro que faria o impossível para você saber...

Eu sei que não está me ouvindo mas eu te amo.

Uzumaki Naruto eu te amo.

Sempre vou amar.

Sempre vou lembrar de você. De como você via o mundo de uma maneira diferente apesar de ter sofrido tanto na infância. De como você era alegre e animado em todas as horas do dia. De como você não se deixava levar, era persistente e forte. De como você era apaixonado pela Sakura...

Ah... Sakura... Você que roubava o amor e a atenção do Naruto-kun para você... Que impedia ele de sequer notar a minha existência... E nem ao menos você ligava... Por que você só tinha olhos para o traidor Uchiha.

O tal do traidor que destruiu a alegria da nossa vila. Que foi embora e levou o coração de muitas... E o coração do Naruto.

O Naruto que foi persistente e foi atrás dele... Que lutou contra ele... Que arriscou a vida para salvar o até então, melhor amigo.

E o Naruto voltou de mãos vazias e de coração apertado.

Só de olhar para aquela pessoa, antes cheia de energia e alegria, agora já não tão enérgico e nem alegre, já dava pra saber o quanto ele sofria. Com a perda do Uchiha e com o desprezo da Sakura.

Ele que foi se fechando, se tornando frio e indiferente com todos. Que foi se tornando mais forte. Pelo brilho do olhar dele dava pra saber a falta que o Sasuke fazia na vida dele. A falta de ter alguém para superar. A falta de ter um melhor amigo.

E a vila ia pra frente. Até o grande incidente. Que matou muitos e principalmente matou a Tsunade-sama.

A quinta já havia revelado que Naruto era o próximo Hokage. E o loiro, nosso querido loiro, voltou a ser feliz. Esqueceu o Sasuke. E começou a viver a vida dele aqui em Konoha.

A alegria dele era contagiante, e mesmo com a perda da Hokage ele animava a todos, e transformou mais a vila. Transformou mais a todos nós. Deixou a alegria tomar conta de tudo e de repente a vila toda era mais colorida.

Mas a Sakura ainda não prestava atenção em você não é mesmo Naruto?

Por mais coisas que você fizesse ou alcançasse a tal da Haruno nunca prestava atenção em você. Ela vivia suspirando pelos cantos. Lembrando-se do Sasuke ou se enlaçando com o Sai.

É... Você não teve sorte mesmo com ela... Ela suspirava pelo Sasuke e andava o tempo todo de mãos dadas com o Sai. Na verdade foi um erro dela... Ela usou o pobre Sai. Ela fez dele um substituto para o Sasuke. E depois que ele sumiu misteriosamente ela pouco ligou. Seu coração ainda pertencia ao Uchiha.

E quem sofreu mais foi você. Eu lembro do dia em que você ameaçou se matar se ela não o escutasse. E ela o ouviu. Olhou para você com uma cara incrédula e disse _Naruto, seu idiota, por que você não faz algo de útil, como trazer o Sasuke-kun de volta, ao invés de ficar me enchendo a paciência?_ E então ela saiu de perto de você.

Duas semanas se passaram e só então você resolveu sair do seu escritório. Sim, eu estava lá para ver tudo que você fazia. Vi todas as suas conquistas e posso listá-las aqui e agora.

Ainda me lembro do primeiro ataque que ocorreu quando você era Hokage. Você lutou tão bem. Foi o máximo. Eu fiquei tão feliz com a nossa vitória, com a sua vitória.

E você foi logo contar a Sakura no hospital a tal façanha que você tinha feito. Ela o olhou de cima a baixo e com um cascudo te expulsou do hospital.

Mesmo você sendo o sexto, ela nunca deu muita importância para você. E eu sei, por que estou vendo ela agora, que ela sabe que te ama, e que sempre amou. E está arrependida por nunca ter te dado ouvidos. Por nunca ter te dado amor.

Ela sabe que errou. Eu sei que errou. Sabemos que estamos pagando caro por isso.

Apenas lembre-se de que cada lágrima derramada por qualquer um aqui, é uma lágrima de amor.

Por que cada um aqui te ama de um jeito especial Naruto.

Eu te amo como eu nunca amei ninguém e jamais vou amar alguém assim. Por na minha vida eu nunca vou encontrar alguém como você. Alguém animado, que me faça sentir como você fazia.

Que me faz ter vontade de levantar todos os dias. De ir para cada missão, sabendo que ao voltar eu irei encontrar o seu sorriso e um parabéns.

Alguém com o qual eu possa contar sempre que eu precisar. Por que você sempre estava disposto a ouvir as pessoas. Todas elas.

Alguém tão bondoso quanto você. Tão determinado.

Por que você é único na face da terra Naruto.

É um único Uzumaki Naruto que faz as pessoas se sentirem alegres.

Por que só você tinha um monstro dentro de você. Só você foi discriminado pelas pessoas e mesmo assim provou que merecia confiança de cada um dessa vila. Você ajudou a todos. Você resolveu tudo que pode nesse pouco tempo em que você foi hokage.

Por que quando você era criança, um órfão triste e solitário, sem amigos. Você era discriminado e abandonado por todos. E só o Iruka soube te reconhecer e te apresentar ao mundo.

Apresentar como o garoto da Kyuubi...

O que tem o poder da nove caudas. Filho do quarto e que foi usado como recipiente para a raposa.

Você que protegeu todos quando a Akatsuki atacou...

Quando a maior surpresa veio.

Quando ELE apareceu.

A arma da Akatsuki contra você. Pegou você de surpresa. Nós sabemos que eles queriam a Kyuubi e usando a arma secreta eles conseguiram ela e ainda levaram você pra um lugar de onde ninguém volta.

O outro lado.

E todos aqui presentes sabemos que você está zelando por nós. Para que possamos aproveitar a nossa vida. E para que o seu sacrifício não tenha sido em vão.

Mas você sabe... Que depois da morte de um dos ninjas mais fortes entre todos a Akatsuki vai dominar. Eles vão finalmente terminar o que eles vieram fazer.

Eles vão dominar o mundo e acabar com a chances de todos nós.

E pra que tudo isso? Para uma vingança! Eles querem se vingar do Orochimaru. Eles querem destruir o Orochimaru e sabem que agora a sua arma secreta irá fazer isso.

E eles vão desperdiçar tantas vidas em vão.

Só para alcançarem seus próprios objetivos.

E nós sabemos que eles levaram o Sai. Que eles roubaram o que nós tínhamos por direito e mérito. Que eles destruíram o nosso trunfo. Eles só estão esperando o momento certo para agir. Para pegar-nos desprevenidos.

E agora que eu vejo as suas feições perfeitas. E vejo pela ultima vez o modo com o qual o seu cabelo combina perfeitamente com os seus olhos.

E agora, a ultima vez que eu vejo você eu me apaixono de novo pela sua pessoas. E me lembro de que esse amor e único, insuperável e eterno.

Me desculpe pelo tempo que eu perdi e deixei de estar ao seu lado.

Me desculpe por não ter me declarado quando eu tive uma chance.

_E a primogênita da família principal dos Hyuuga olhou pela ultima vez os olhos azuis do Uzumaki._

_Ela sabia que dali pra frente seria muito difícil sem ele. E sabia que ela nunca o esqueceria, mas mesmo assim, teria que viver sua vida a partir dali. Sem ele._

_Sabia que todos a sua volta sentiam a dor dessa perda e sabia que todos queriam ele de volta. Sabia que ele tinha se tornado especial para muitas pessoas mas para ela, ele sempre seria o mais especial._

_E finalmente ela deixou as duas rosas que ela recolhera uma ao lado da outra. E limpando as lagrimas que agora não paravam de cair a menina se virou e caminhando em silencio ao lado de seu primo, relembrou todos os dias em que esteve perto de Naruto e chorou silenciosamente. Neji a abraçou mais forte e pediu para que ela não chorasse pelo loiro. E ainda abraçados eles foram até a casa lamentando a cada minuto pela perda do Hokage._

* * *

Eu fiquei inspirada hoje mesmo pra fazer o capitulo dois.

Dessa vez é o POV da Hinata...

E ela revela um pouco mais sobre a morte do Naruto.

Agora ainda faltam informações vitais.

Esperem para o próximo capitulo

E obrigada a todos pelas reviews

Bjoooooooooooooooo


	3. E eu não pude fazer nada pra impedir

Eu acho que esse capitulo ficou um pouco maior que os outros n.n

Desculpa demorar gentee!! É que eu fiz na aula de matematica e... E... Eu tive que passar a limpo e... e... u.u ok eu estava com preguiça...

De qualquer maneira espero que gostem... comentarios ao final do capitulo 8D

* * *

**E eu não pude fazer nada pra impedir...**

O mundo está emergindo pouco a pouco no caos.

Pessoas morrem todos os dias sem nem saber o por que.

O mundo só vence briga com guerra.

E cada guerra só gera mais e mais guerras.

E é assim que se domina o mundo. Matando as pessoas boas que só estão tentando proteger aqueles que amam.

E esse foi o triste e cruel fim do nosso hokage.

Nunca na gloriosa história da vila da folha tantos hokages foram mortos em tão pouco tempo. Três hokages, um ano e meio. Isso não tem sentido.

Sarutobi; Tsunade; Naruto.

Cada perda, um pouco mais de dor para aqueles que não mereciam sofrer nada. Mereciam apenas serem felizes com o pouco que tem.

E a cada perda, menos chances para Konoha.

E todos foram mortos por ex-ninjas da folhas.

Sarutobi, Orochimaru;

Tsunade, Itachi;

Naruto, Sasuke;

Ah... Eu me lembro como se fosse ontem...

Naruto estava imerso em seu trabalho. Pelos boatos a Akatsuki estava rondando por aí mais forte do que nunca.

De novo com dez integrantes.

O líder...

Deidara...

Aquele que não se sabe o nome...

Uchiha Itachi

Zetsu...

Hoshigake Kisame...

Kakuzo...

Hidan...

Tobi...

E a mais nova arma secreta.

Uma evolução drástica e ele se tornou mais forte que a Deidara.

Uchiha Sasuke...

Sim, o mais novo dos Uchiha tinha alcançado um poder enorme. E vinha, junto com a Akatsuki, para matar um certo loiro e alcançar o líder da organização com o Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sakura entrou no escritório do Hokage dizendo-lhe que os dez membros da Akatsuki tinham entrado em Konoha e se aproximavam do escritório dele.

Ele saiu sem falar muito e caminhando seriamente, com uma expressão que Konoha nunca havia visto, ele se aproximou dos dez membros da Akatsuki que fechavam a rua.

Eu estava escondido. Naruto tinha pedido para ninguém interromper. Eu me sinto culpado... Sinto que poderia, ou melhor deveria, ter feito alguma coisa para impedir que... Essa tragédia acontecesse.

Naruto passou os olhos pelos membros da organização. Todos com seus sobretudos negros, os dez chapéus jaziam ao lado de seus respectivos. O hokage pode então perceber os dez anéis que marcavam essa organização, e que após serem dados aos seus donos, só poderiam ser tirados depois que eles estivessem mortos.

Dez... Espera... Será que Orochimaru estava... Morto? Era uma pergunta sem respostas até que Itachi deu alguns passos se posicionando a frente de Naruto com o Sharingan já ligado. O silencio tomou conta da vila, só podendo-se ouvir a respiração acelerada de Naruto. Ele estava com medo.

"Se você quer saber... Orochimaru está morto" Itachi se deliciava com aquelas palavras. Ligou seu Mangekyou Sharingan.

Não estava no corpo de Naruto, mas quando Itachi olhou profundamente nos olhos do loiro eu sabia a dor e o sofrimento pelo qual ele iria passar.

Eu queria me levantar e ir até lá.

Queria ajudá-lo.

Mas minhas pernas não deixaram.

Meus membros não me obedeciam mais. Meu corpo já não era mais meu e não obedecia minha mente. Me senti em um espaço vazio, só de lembrar a sensação daqueles olhos. Por que a partir do momento em que os olhos caem sobre você... É possível sentir que jamais na sua vida você terá outro momento que não seja dor e sofrimento. E o que você mais deseja é morrer. Por que nem forças pra lutar você tem.

Silencio de novo.

Os gritos de Naruto ecoam sem cessar. A vila observa a cena horrorizada. Todos sem ação.

Olho novamente para o grupo.

Oito dos membros olhavam e sorriam. O Uchiha mais velho torturava Naruto. Sasuke se aproximou do irmão.

"O que está fazendo?" Dava pra sentir o ódio que emanava do menor.

"Matando o Uzumaki, pra roubar a Kyuubi, é esse o nosso plano"

"Você é idiota? Eu tenho que matá-lo pra conseguir o Mangekyou"

"É por isso, meu tolo irmãozinho, que eu não vou deixar você matá-lo. Não vou me dar ao luxo de ser tão mais fraco do que você"

O ódio do Uchiha para com seu irmão mais velho aumentou significativamente.

Itachi se voltou para Naruto e continuou a tortura. As suas costas Sasuke fazia alguns selos numa velocidade incrível e balbuciando alguma coisa, sua mão se encheu de raios (N/a: Não é o Chidori, não sou daltônica. Não se preocupem n.n) vermelhos e pretos.

Rapidamente Sasuke apareceu na frente de Itachi e com um único soco o corpo do Uchiha mais velho foi consumido pelos raios bicolores. Itachi gritava de dor enquanto Sasuke sorria maldosamente.

O corpo do mais velhos caiu, imóvel, no chão.

Sasuke sorriu, finalmente havia matado seu irmão. Esperou tanto tempo por isso. Seu olhar era de satisfação. Via-se que para ele aquilo tinha sido melhor do que o mesmo esperava.

O Uchiha virou para Naruto. O estado do loiro era deplorável. Seus cabelos estavam mais bagunçados do que nunca e sujos de sangue, suas mãos, cheias de cortem sujavam o chão de vermelho. Seu rosto expressava um dor imensa e um sofrimento insuportável só de olhar. Os membros da Akatsuki se deliciavam com o sofrimento do loiro.

Sasuke se aproximou dele. Eu sabia o que ele ia fazer. Eu não queria olhar. Mas meus olhos não queriam se desviar daquela cena horrível que estava prestes a acontecer na minha frente.

"Olha o que você virou seu Uzumaki de merda"

"Ca-cala tu-tua bo-boca Uchiha"

"Ai que medo" Sasuke deu um chute na barriga de Naruto e este foi bruscamente pra trás. "Você fica quieto Uzumaki. Eu vim atrás de você pra ter o meu Magekyou... Ah... E diga adeus a sua querida amiga raposa... Ela também vai comigo..."

Naruto ficou horrorizado e tentou se levantar, mas, sem forças do jeito que estava ele caiu de joelhos e cuspiu um pouco de sangue.

"Nem de pé você consegue ficar? Que decadência... Olha o Hokage que essa vila de merda foi arranjar" Sasuke riu junto com seus companheiros.

"Eu vou te matar Uchiha. Não vou deixar você levar nada de mim e nem daqui"

"Como se você fosse tão amedrontador assim"

Sasuke levantou Naruto pela gola de seu casaco e o jogou contra uma parede, que rachou. Ele riu.

"Seu fraco" O Uchiha se aproximou novamente e de suas mãos saíram mais uma vez os raios e duas cores. Se aproximando de Naruto vagarosamente para sentir aquele delicioso gosto da vitória.

Sasuke sentiu seu rosto ser bruscamente acertado por um punho. Quase não fez efeito, ele se virou e deu de cara com Sakura.

" Isso é tão deprimente" resmungou o traidor "Você... Saia do meu caminho ou também vai morrer" Sakura assustada continuou imóvel. Sasuke suspirou irritado e com um soco mandou a menina a metros de distancia. Voltou-se para Naruto.

"Ela é deprimente. Só não a mato por que ela merece, como todos aqui, ver você morrer lentamente"

Naruto não tinha mais forças nem para responder. Sasuke sorriu mais uma vez e com um soco fez com que os raios se espalhassem pelo corpo do loiro, da mesma maneira que fez com Itachi. Naruto gritava de dor, ninguém da vila atrevia-se a se aproximar do grupo e ficavam apenas imóveis, vendo seu hokage morrer.

Naruto silenciou-se. Sasuke sorriu.

"Morreu..."

A vila foi inundada por um silencio horrível, que foi quebrado pelas risadas do membros da Akatsuki. O líder se aproximou do corpo de Naruto e com alguns selos fez com que a Kyuubi saísse do corpo do loiro e fosse para o corpo do Uchiha. Os nove abandonaram a vila enquanto todos se aproximavam lentamente do corpo de Naruto.

O silencio novamente dominou a todos. Cada habitante estava envolto em seus pensamentos e lágrimas.

Me aproximei do corpo do sexto e o peguei. Todos olharam sem reação. A tristeza consumia todos por dentro, ninguém sabia o que falar, pensar ou fazer.

Uma chuva fina caia sobre todos marcando a morte de mais um Hokage.

Nesse dia... Ninguém mais falou com ninguém...

E ninguém fez nada pra impedir... Nem eu... Eu não consegui fazer nada... Ninguém conseguiu... Ninguém nem ao menos tentou...

Parece que ninguém se importava realmente com ele... Que ele era um estorvo... Inútil...

Me sinto tão culpado por não ter feito nada. Sinto uma dor tão grande ao lembrar da cena.

E eu não consigo acreditar que foi um dos traidores Uchihas que matou ele...

E eu sei que o pior ainda esta por vir... Eles vão destruir toda essa vila... Acabar com mais vidas... E isso pesa na consciência de todos... Saber que um fim terrível se aproxima e nem ao menos se mecher pra fazer algo que possa impedir...

Por que eu não faço nada? Por que é mais difícil do que se imagina. E complicado juntar uma vila inteira e explicar o que esta acontecendo... Sem um hokage...

Talvez eu faça algo...

Talvez eu nem me mova...

Mas eu tenho certeza de que eu vou carregar o peso dessas vidas pra eternidade...

_O homem de cabelos cinzas largou uma flor em cima do tumulo terminando de cobrir a lapide. Lágrimas rolaram de seu rosto. Ele podia ser forte, mas não era de ferro e jamais poderia passar por isso sem chorar. Ele rapidamente secou seu rosto e se virou pra partir, pensando no que poderia acontecer no futuro. E sem saber ao certo o que ele poderia fazer._

_Hoje, nós já sabemos que o ex sensei do time sete não pôde fazer nada e sem duvida se arrependeu ao ver o tamanho do problema em que a humanidade se metia cada vez mais._

_As mortes só aumentarão daqui pra frente._

* * *

E eu finalmente respondi o que as pessoas mais queria saber... Quem matou o Naruto n.n 

Eu pus o Kakashi apenas pra dar informações sobre a morte e talz.. já que ele era mais apegado ao Teme u.ú

De qualquer maneira espero que tenham gostado... E eu juro que ja to fazendo o proximo 8D

Beijos

P.S: Deizem uma review n.n Por favor... n.n_  
_


	4. Eu me arrependo de não ter feito nada

Desculpem-me a demora.

Por favor contenham suas lagrimas...

* * *

**Eu me arrependo de não ter feito nada**

O mundo me entristece... As pessoas me entristecem... Eu sei que tudo faz parte do ser humano e sei que destruir as coisas pode parecer necessário para o tal do progresso. Mas a nossa sociedade chegou a um ponto em que matar um pessoa é necessário pra evoluir. E desde quando isso é evolução? Desde quando destruir uma vida e evoluir? Isso pra mim é regredir... Mas também... Quem sou eu pra dizer alguma coisa não é mesmo? Eu sou uma pessoa inútil que não consegue salvar nem aqueles que ama. Que depois de ter perdido basicamente tudo, vai para um canto e lá se deixa levar pelos pensamentos dolorosos. Por que aquela cena ainda está viva na minha cabeça... E tudo gira... E nada mais faz sentido depois que perdemos o Naruto... 

Eu sei que o Naruto era uma pessoa irritante por muitas vezes. E sei que ele era chato e histérico quando não podia. Alem de inconveniente e desastrado com qualquer coisa... Eu sei de tudo isso... Mas uma coisa que a vila não aprendeu e nunca vai aprender é que esse histérico desastrado daria a própria vida pra salvar a vila do mal. E ele não pode. Sim, eu sei que ele nem ao menos lutou... E a impressão que nos deu é que ele não tava nem aí... Pra ele morrer tanto fazia... E então ele se entregou pra Akatsuki. Eu sei que essa é a tal da impressão que nós temos e tudo mais... Só que Naruto não é desse tipo... E sei que ele fez isso por achar que era melhor...

A maioria dos moradores acha que ele foi um péssimo Hokage... Mas eu posso lhes afirmar que foi a melhor coisa que a Tusnade fez... E eu não me arrependo nem um pouco de ter sugerido ele.

Espero que ele esteja em um lugar melhor, e sei, que onde quer que ele esteja, está olhando por nós.

Ah... Agora me lembrei de uma conversa que tive com ele a algum tempo atrás... Lá no Ichiraku Ramen... O Naruto me disse que tinha medo da Akastuki... Sabia que eles estavam chegando e mesmo assim não sabia como agiria se tivesse que enfrentá-los. Por mais forte que estivesse Naruto teria medo de enfrentá-los... E não sabia se ia vencê-los.

E eu estava lá com ele... Como estive em todos os momentos da vida dele. Ele é como o filho que eu nunca tive... E que agora eu perdi... Eu sinto como se tivesse perdido uma parte muito importante de mim. Sinto um vazio... Sinto uma dor que toma conta do meu coração e me da um aperto no lado esquerdo do peito.

Ele me pediu para que não o ajudasse. Acho que ele queria provar alguma coisa pra alguém... Provar que podia vencer o Sasuke sozinho... Provar alguma coisa pra ele mesmo talvez... E eu fiquei com medo de que alguma coisa ruim acontecesse. E aconteceu... Agora ele está dormindo... Pra sempre... Num tumulo frio e escuro... Sozinho...

E então... Ele chegou... Calmo e sereno. Com um olhar profundo e mortal. Ao encará-lo dava pra saber que ele tinha fome de poder... Precisava do poder do Hokage... Parecia que ele não viveria sem... E ele não aprendeu a esconder seus sentimentos totalmente... Então apenas pelo olhar era possível saber o quanto ele estava gostando de todo o sofrimento do loiro...

E no momento em que olhos azuis e negros se encontraram um tensão pode ser sentida. O olhar de Naruto era infantil, quase doce e meigo, um pouco apreensivo e amedrontado. Sasuke olhava confiantemente para o loiro. Seu olhar era de puro ódio.

É notável a evolução de Naruto desde que ele se tornou um ninja e que Sasuke saiu da vila. Claramente os dois tinham evoluídos. Cada uma a sua maneira. A diferença entre os dois era, e sempre será, que Naruto não havia perdido o coração.

Naruto ama Sasuke.

Sempre amou e nunca deixará de amar. Isso é um fato que não pode ser ignorado.

Sasuke ama Naruto.

Só que o coração dele já virou gelo...

Naruto não queria enfrentar o Sasuke. Por medo? Talvez... Mas... Mais por que tinha medo de matá-lo. De perder pra sempre seu melhor amigo. Mal imaginava o loiro que o suposto melhor amigo não tinha mais nenhum sentimento se não desgosto e ódio. E isso é nojento. Principalmente levando em conta que Naruto poupou Sasuke.

Eu sabia que Naruto preferia morrer a enfrentar de novo Sasuke. E isso pesa.

E por isso pareceu que o loiro não lutou. Que ele simplesmente se entregou a Akatsuki. Que todos da vila me odeiem... Mas eu tenho certeza de que o Naruto foi um dos melhores Hokages. Na verdade ele pode ser considerado um dos melhores ninjas. Apesar de ser meio brincalhão e espalhafatoso... Ele era forte. E sabia controlar bem tudo e todos. Era um ótimo líder...

E agora sem Hokage a vila está com medo. Todos sabem que eles vão voltar. Em busca de poder. De dominação. Com sede de poder. Todos eles. Gananciosos demais. Eles vem em busca do dinheiro da vila. E do poder que nós podemos oferecer pra eles. Mesmo que contra a vontade. E nós fazemos o que? Esperamos sentados pra sermos dominados e escravizados. Pra ver o mundo desabar finalmente. E eles tomarem conta de tudo. E a humanidade se submeter a eles.

A vila está quase toda em silêncio... Podendo-se ouvir apenas murmúrios e os novos cinco mais de Konoha treinando...

Com a morte de Naruto a vila fica tão quieta. Tão sem graça... Tão... vazia... É como se não existisse ninguém aqui... Como se todos tivessem ido embora... Por que os habitantes se fecharam em seus próprios pensamentos. Não é possível ouvir uma conversa normal. Tudo fica fechado o dia todo.

Muito poucos aventuram-se nas ruas... A maioria fica em casa. E se sai tenta voltar o mais rápido possível.

Os cinco mais de Konoha treinam em um clareira aqui perto. Sem falar nada eles apenas se encontram e ficam treinando. Uns protegendo os outros em silencio.

Hyuuga Neji.

Nara Shikamaru.

Inuzuka Kiba.

Akimichi Chouji.

Aburame Shino.

O primeiro da ataques certeiros em um tronco qualquer. Seu Byakugan ligado observa tudo a sua volta. Apesar da concentração ele está perdido em seus devaneios.

Nuvens fecham o céu claro acabando com pouca luz que restava.

Shikamaru, o ainda líder, está sentado no chão olhando para o céu. Pensando em planos e estratégias.

Trovões altos pegam todos de surpresa. Raios cortam o céu dando alguma, mesmo que pouca, luminosidade.

O Inuzuka não treina como normalmente. Ele está em silencio... O garoto e seu cachorro de estimação, Akamaru, fazem ataques em conjunto com uma tremenda perfeição. Ele estava anormalmente quieto. Também perdido em pensamentos.

Uma fina chuva começa a cair encharcando os cinco, mas eles realmente não se importam.

Akimichi Chouji está sentado ao lado do Nara. Sem fazer nada. Talvez esteja pensando. Talvez.

A chuva aumenta gradativamente castigando os corpos cansados dos garotos.

O ultimo deles coletava insetos para a sua vasta coleção.

Um vento forte começa a soprar e os cinco treinam sem cessar. Aproximando-se é possível ouvir a respiração acelerada de todos. Mesmo os que estão parados estão se esforçando ao máximo.

Assim que a chuva aumenta muito eles param o que estão fazendo e sem se despedir e nem ao menos olhar na cara dos outros cada um segue seu caminho em silencio.

Ontem tiraram todos os pertences da sala de Naruto. Aquele lugar já esta empoeirado. A estatua dele ficou pronta.

Hoje faz uma semana desde o ataque. As pessoas daqui parecem que não esquecem a cena. Parece que ninguém conseguiu aceitar o que aconteceu. E possível ver pelo menos três pessoas se dirigindo ao tumulo dele. Isso por dia.

Parece que todos estão de luto eternamente.

Ninguém reagiu bem. Ninguém conseguiu aceitar que Naruto está morto e não vai mais voltar pra gente. Nunca mais...

Sakura... Pobre Sakura... Como ela sofreu. Ela não se agüentava de pé. Ela tinha desistido de segurar o choro e deixava com que as lagrimas caíssem livremente por seu rosto. A tristeza era perceptível em seu olhar.

Ela tinha desistido de muitas coisas...

Desistido de ser forte.

Desistido de agüentar tudo com um sorriso falso no rosto.

A garota de cabelos rosa tinha desistido de viver.

Ino a abraçou. A Loira sabia pelo que a amiga estava passando. Eram muitas perdas pra uma só pessoa. Primeiro Sasuke, depois a sua mestra, Tsunade, em seguida seu namorado, Sai e por ultimo seu amor secreto, Naruto.

As duas ficaram ali abraçadas enquanto todos iam olhar o corpo sem vida do Hokage. Sakura se poupou dessa tortura e desejou ficar longe do corpo até o enterro.

O enterro foi uma das cenas mais tristes que eu já vi na minha vida. Pessoas chorando. Cada um em seu próprio mundo. Tentando esquecer o que aconteceu. Como se realmente fosse possível. Muitos querendo mudar os fatos ignorando-os. Uma coisa deprimente. Ninguém realmente acreditou que ele tinha ido embora até ver seu corpo vazio no tumulo.

E hoje... Uma semana depois algumas pessoas ainda não aceitaram o fato. Como Hyuuga Hinata. Coitada... Ela se culpa todos os dias...

Agora, aqui parado pra vigiar a entrada da vila... Apesar de achar que não é necessário... Afinal quando a Akatsuki chegar estaremos todos com os dias contados. Seremos submetidos a uma escolha fatal. Escravidão ou a morte.

Ah não... Um vulto ali na frente se aproxima.

_Iruka então se levantou de sua cabine e desceu até o portão da cidade para poder focalizar bem que vinha._

"_Sai" ele murmurou sorrindo muito pouco. O recém chegado entrou na vila como um herói. _

_E nem ele nem Iruka sabiam qual o trágico futuro que lhes esperava. E sinceramente nem eu mesmo desejo lhes contar o fim dessa horrível história... Mas por dever eu irei terminá-la._

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado do anti-penultimo capitulo dessa fic. 

Eu chorei escrevendo esse capitulo.

Espero que eu tenha conseguido passar o sentimento de dor dessa perda enorme.

Obrigada pelas reviews.

Desculpem a demora do capitulo...

O proximo será mais rápido. Eu juro.

o/ Beeeijos

P.S: Apertem o go aqui em baixo.

Beijos de uma escritora desesperada por reviews.


	5. Será que valeu mesmo a pena?

Eu que não sei o que dizer..

Desculpem-me a demora. O capitulo tava pronto no meu caderno... Eu só precisava passar por pc...

Eu siceramente acho que o Sasuke ficou muito estranho...

Ficou muito... Meigo... Sentimental...

Mas tudo bem..

Vejam o que você acham... É isso que importa. A opiniao de vocês

* * *

**Será que valeu mesmo a pena?**

Eu nem sei o que dizer... Eu não sei o que pensar... Como agir... O que fazer... O que esperar... O que sentir...

Dessa vez, admito... Eu não sei de nada... Não sei mais o que fazer da vida. Tá... Junto com a Akatsuki eu vou dominar o mundo e tal... Mas agora que eu matei meu irmão... E o meu melhor amigo... Eu faço o que da vida? Eu perdi todas as chances de continuar meu clã.

Eu deveria estar feliz... Finalmente eu me vinguei do meu irmão... Finalmente eu alcancei meu objetivo... Aquilo que me fez treinar... Que me fez fazer do impossível para ser dotado de uma força suficiente pra matar o Itachi.

E eu devia estar feliz... Sabe... Eu alcancei o meu objetivo de vida... E não me sinto feliz... Não sinto nada... Sinto apenas... Uma dor forte... E um sentimento que eu não conheço...

Eu sinto uma angustia muito forte quando lembro do sangue do loiro misturado nas minhas mãos, espalhados pelas minhas roupas... Me infectando...

Essa angustia se espalha pelo meu corpo quando na minha mente aprece, nítida, a cena em que Naruto cai no chão... Naquele estado deplorável... Estado de um fraco... Que depois de muito tortura e luta a toa se rende e cai morto no chão.

E eu não sinto isso desde a terceira pessoa que eu matei...

Na primeira vez em que eu enfiei uma espada em alguém... Foi para matar o Sabaku... Não o Gaara... O irmão dele... O Kankuro... Na verdade Gaara está desaparecido... Talvez morto... Mas isso não me importa... É ele não eu...

Depois dele eu matei a ultima Sabaku restante... A Temari... e por ultimo mate o inútil do Sai.

Tudo bem que matar o Sai foi muito bom... Fez tão bem pra mim... Eu descontei toda a minha raiva no golpe certeiro da minha espada...

Mas... Carregar o peso de três vida é difícil... É horrível... Faz você se sentir a pior pessoa do mundo... E eu me sinto a pior pessoa do mundo quando eu me lembro dessas mortes... Tirando o Sai... Eles não tinha nada que morrer... Mas, eles pediram quando entraram na minha frente pra deixar o irmãozinho fugir. Aquele medroso... Nem pra enfrentar a Akatsuki...

E quando eu matei o Itachi eu me senti tão bem... Senti um alivo... Talvez uma felicidade ao ver o sangue dele escorrendo e manchando o chão... E então eu me senti livre pra matar quantas pessoas eu quisesse... Fosse quem fosse...

Mas... Quando eu encarei aqueles profundos olhos azuis. Aqueles olhos que sempre me atormentavam. Que me encaravam pedindo pra eu voltar. Um medo tomou conta de mim. Medo de encará-los mais uma vez que fosse... Medo de me prender a eles e não conseguir alcançar meu objetivo. Medo de me apaixonar por eles... De novo. Então... A solução que eu encontrei foi esconder o medo com um ódio profundo. E é assim que eu vivo. De máscaras...

E por isso que eu consegui ficar tão mais forte que o Naruto... Mais forte que meu próprio irmão.

Por que eu tinha ódio... Eu vivia do ódio... Da vontade de matar...

E os idiotas de Konoha... Eles nunca vão entender que não se pode conseguir poder amando. Eles nunca vão aprender que pra ter poder... Você tem que odiar...

E eu descobri que ao matar o Itachi eu garanti a minha vaga na Akatsuki... Eu provei que posso matar qualquer um... Independente de ser que ele seja... Independente de qualquer coisa...

O líder disse que só um Uchiha pode permanecer na Akatsuki... E eles estava esperando pelo momento em que eu ou o Itachi fossemos lutar até um de nós morrer... E eu matei ele. Eu provei que sou o mais forte e o mais digno de permanecer na Akatsuki... De permanecer vivo...

Mas essa noite... Quando eu me deitei pra dormir... A cena voltou na minha cabeça... Um Flash Back confuso... Imagens sem sentido da minha luta com o Naruto. Sangue. Gritos. E finalmente o terrível silencio. Um silencio profundo. Um silencio continuo. Um silencio que me acordou.

Suando... Arfando... Nervoso... Assustado...

Meus olhos demoraram a se acostumar a escuridão do local que eu me encontrava... Fiquei algum tempo parado. As imagens vivas na minha cabeça... Era como se tudo aquilo estivesse acontecendo naquele instante.

Coloquei minhas mãos no meu rosto que latejava um pouco. Vermelho. Sangue. Então eu percebi que os cortes feitos em treinos haviam aberto e voltaram a sangrar. Me levantei para lavar o rosto e as lembranças que eu tinha de Naruto me voltaram a mente. Todas, desde a primeira vez que eu o vi, parado me olhando, talvez com inveja, talvez ciúmes... Até a hora em que eu vi o corpo dele estirado no chão. Por minha culpa.

E agora eu estou sozinho, em baixo da chuva, sentindo essa dor no peito. Essa angustia. Essa raiva de mim mesmo. E eu já não sei se o que eu fiz foi certo. Se foi necessário. Afinal, eu pude matar o meu irmão com o meu próprio poder. Com a minha própria força de vontade. Pra que eu vou precisar do Jinchuriki do Naruto? Aquela raposa idiota.

E eu me pergunto... Será que eu estou... Arrependido? Não... Impossível. Uchiha Sasuke não se arrepende. Uchiha Sasuke... Será que é isso a minha vida? Viver de um nome? Ter que provar o seu valor por um nome. Uma droga de um nome?

Só por causa desse nome eu não posso estar arrependido... Talvez eu esteja arrependido... Naruto era meu melhor amigo. E ele era uma das coisas mais preciosas pra mim...

Afinal, ele era o único que me entendia. Por que ele também é órfão... Por que ele foi atrás de mim. E o que eu faço? Eu mato ele. Que tipo de melhor amigo eu sou? Que espécie de pessoa eu sou?

Tá... Eu entendi por que eu sou odiado. Eu só faço merda...

Agora, a vila inteira me odeia. Por que eu matei o Naruto. Olha o que eu fiz com a minha vida. Eu já nem sei mais por que eu existo. A minha vida perdeu o sentido. Completamente.

O Gaara... Eu sei que ele está morto mas... Ele me ensinou coisas muito valiosas. E agora eu percebo o quão idiota eu fui ao desperdiçar todas as coisas que eu tinha só por vingança.

Ele me ensinou que as vezes fazemos sacrifícios pelos nossos amigos, pelas pessoas que a gente ama mesmo. E que nunca, sob hipótese alguma, devemos sacrificar amigos para algum mérito pessoal.

Por que amizade é isso... Se resume a isso. Amigos, sempre, em primeiro lugar. E eu não soube valorizar os meus amigos de verdade. Eu acabei os trocando para alcançar as minhas conquistas. Para chegar no topo do mundo. E agora que eu to aqui eu quero saber...

Será que valeu a pena?

Será que valeu a pena perder o meu melhor amigo? Só pra poder conseguir mais poder. Pra virar um monstro. Pra vencer na vida. Será que isso vai provar que eu venci? Que eu fui o maioral? Com certeza... Dentre todos os seres do mundo... Eu sou o pior... O mais sujo... O mais covarde.

Será que valeu a pena matar o meu irmão? Afinal, era o meu objetivo. Eu viva pra poder matá-lo. Pra me vingar de tudo que ele fez pra mim. De todo o sofrimento que ele me causou. E agora que ele morreu... Eu faço o que da minha vida?

Será que valeu a pena eu ter deixado Konoha? Eu deixei tudo que eu tinha pra trás. Amigos, poucos mais verdadeiros. Deixei as oportunidades de reconstruir o meu clã. E tudo isso pra virar um ninja procurado.

Será que valeu a pena eu ter me aliado ao Orochimaru? Eu fiz isso em busca de poder. E por mais que eu não quisesse, por mais que eu negasse... Eu vivia pelo meu irmão. Eu dediquei toda a minha vida pra ele. Pra matar ele.

Será que valeu a pena eu ter lutado contra o Naruto só por que ele tentou me ajudar? Eu estava cego pelo poder... Eu tinha sede se vingança. Vontade de provar a minha força pra um eu inexistente...

Será que valeu a pena entrar para a Akatsuki? Eu entrei só pra provar meu poder... Pra matar o meu irmão. Eu agi como Itachi... E fiz tudo como ele queria. Eu vivi por ele. Eu me fortaleci por ele. Eu matei por ele.

E agora... Pensando bem... Será que todos esses sacrifícios valeram a pena?

Com certeza... Nenhum deles valeu a pena. Nada... Nada valerá a pena se você tiver que destruir a sua vida. Por que nada vale mais do que ela. Depois que você estiver morto... Você irá se arrepender de ter tornado a sua vida um desastre.

Se eu estou arrependido? Muito.

Me arrependo de ter vivido pela vingança.

Me arrependo de ter me deixado levar pelo Orochimaru.

Me arrependo de ter quase matado o Naruto quando ele veio me ajudar.

Me arrependo de ter matado o Orochimaru e não ter voltado pra Konoha.

Me arrependo de ter me unido a Akatsuki.

Me arrependo de ter matado tanta gente só pra provar meu poder.

Me arrependo de ter sido idiota.

Me arrependo de ter jogado tudo pra cima.

Me arrependo de ter matado meu irmão só por vingança...

Me arrependo de ter matado o Naruto..

Ah como eu me arrependo..

E irei me arrepender até o fim dos meus dias... Por que isso foi uma besteira... Uma besteira que irá comprometer toda a minha vida. Que irá me fazer sentir uma angustia muito forte até o dia em que eu morrer.

Eu sei que você já não pode me ouvir mais Naruto... Só que eu preciso que você saiba... Que eu sinto muito... Sinto por toda a dor que eu te causei. Sinto por todas as vezes que eu fui um idiota com você. Por que só agora eu vejo o seu valor. O valor da sua amizade. E eu nem sei o que vai ser de mim sem você... Meu melhor amigo... O que eu matei...

Desculpa Naruto... Desculpa por tudo... Desculpa por não ter acreditado em você... Por ter te subestimado inúmeras vezes... Por ter sido o imbecil que eu sou.

_Uchiha Sasuke estava parado na frente do tumulo do Uzumaki. O céu estava escuro para ser duas da tarde. A Akatsuki havia entrado sorrateiramente em Konoha. Estavam planejando um dos maiores ataques que o mundo já viu._

_Uma chuva forte caía e, hora ou outra, o céu era iluminado por um raio. Sasuke observava o tumulo de Naruto sem piscar direito. Com uma expressão que jamais havia sido vista no rosto do sobrevivente dos Uchiha. Uma expressão de dor, angustia e sofrimento. Uma expressão de saudade. Uma expressão de compaixão._

_Ele deu uma ultima olhada na lapide do loiro._

"_Aqui jaz Naruto. O melhor Hokage da vila. O que jamais será esquecido por sua coragem e determinação"_

_Sasuke já lera aquilo mais de vinte vezes._

_Finalmente, ele se virou, ficando de costas para o local onde jazia seu melhor amigo. E secando as lagrimas que teimavam em escorrer por mais que ele se controlasse, o moreno começou a caminha na direção da vila. Preparando alguns materiais Sasuke olhou em volta de si e percebeu que se encontrava onde ele, Naruto e Sakura formaram pela primeira vez o time sete. _

_Espantando as lembranças da cabeça ele se lembrou que daqui a algumas horas aquele lugar estaria cheio de cadáveres e destruição._

_Konoha seria destruída por completo. Para que o poder dos vilões fosse provado a todos. _

_O garoto pôs-se a caminha de novo sabendo que a partir daquele momento a vila toda estava condenada. Sabia que seus companheiros não iriam poupar ninguém. Não sabia se era bom ou ruim._

_E como eu já lhes disse... A partir desse instante apenas guerra e destruição serão vistas por aqui. Você pode simplesmente fechar a janela e se poupar desse sofrimento. Ou pode esperar ansiosamente pelo próximo capitulo. _

_Não que eu não tenha avisado. Mas absolutamente todas as vidas de Konoha estão condenadas e ninguém será poupado. Ninguém._

* * *

E então? O que acharam? 

Ah... É o penultimo capitulo..

Tá muito dramatico?

Nhaa nem tenho o que comentar...

A proposito... O proximo capitulo... provavelmente o ultimo... Vai ser POV normal...

Bem... Deixem reviews. Pliz.

Beeeijo

P.S: O Go aqui em baixoo.. Nao doi. Eu juroo...


	6. Uma última vez é pedir demais?

Háaaaaaaa. Eu voltei (h)

E pra variar eu ponho as notas no final.

Boa leitura...

* * *

**Uma última vez é pedir demais? **

E o garoto ficou então de pé. Encarou o horizonte, seus cabelos negros e rebeldes balançavam conforme o vento batia neles. Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos. Permaneceu por algum tempo assim até que, quando abriu os olhos, foi possível ver a sua linhagem avançada que deixava seus olhos vermelhos. Seu olhar era de pavor, talvez de desespero.

Ele não sabia bem por que estava fazendo aquilo. Claro, estava em divida com a Akatsuki e não podia simplesmente sair depois de completar os seus objetivos. Como ajudaram-no, deveria ajudá-los.

Os outros oito integrantes foram se juntando a ele, um por um, cada qual vindo de um lugar diferente. Logo a Akatsuki inteira estava reunida perto de Konoha. Sem falar nada eles começaram a caminhar em direção da entrada da vila. Os guardas quando os viram se prepararam para a batalha.

Deidara rolou os olhos e enquanto os outros brincavam de torturar os guardas ele mexia uma de suas mãos freneticamente dentro de uma bolsinha que ficava presa na sua cintura.

- Francamente... Isso é tão estúpido. Por que não matamos todos de uma vez. Uma bomba no meio da cidade resolve... – Deidara mostrou suas mãos que estavam cheias de passarinhos esculpidos. Com alguns jutsus os pássaros aumentaram de tamanho e começaram a voar. – Bom... Tanto me faz – As esculturas explodiram matando os guardas.

- É mais daí só você estaria se divertindo – Kakuzo chutou um dos corpos e riu logo em seguida. – Vamos logo... – Ele mostrava impaciência. Todos saíram rindo, como se aquilo fosse apenas um encontro entre amigos. Todos, menos Sasuke.

O Uchiha ficou pra trás observando a entrada de Konoha. Ele tem muitas lembranças de lá. Todas com o Naruto no meio. Não importava o que ele fizesse o maldito Hokage tinha que estar sempre em seus pensamentos. Era algum tipo de praga, pensava ele.

Lembrou-se de tudo. Dos olhos azuis brilhantes do loiro, de seus cabelos amarelos, de sua persistência única, de sua força de vontade incontrolável.

Balançou a cabeça freneticamente. Tinha que esquecer aquilo, pelo menos naquele momento.

Saiu de seus devaneios e marchou atrás da Akatsuki.

Não era tão difícil encontrá-los, poucos minutos haviam se passado e já haviam milhares de corpos jogados no chão. Era só seguir os rastros.

O Uchiha encontrou seus companheiros parados sem nenhum motivo aparente.

A terra começou a tremer, os nove se entreolharam e de um salto pararam em cima do telhado de uma casa.

Um vulto rosa apareceu. Sasuke girou os olhos num movimento de total impaciência e voltou ao solo, que por causa do impacto do soco, havia ficado destruído. Pisando com cautela, foi até o ser cor de rosa, que olhava com uma raiva indescritível para o traidor da vila.

- Hn... – Sakura o olhou diretamente nos olhos, de uma maneira fria, da qual ele pensava que ela não conhecesse.

- Sakura... – Ele a encarou de volta – Desde quando você está tão forte? – Sorriu cinicamente após seu comentário debochado.

A menina o ignorou e observou os outros membros da tão temida Akatsuki.

Um loiro, um boneco, um menina de cabelos azuis, um cara de cabelos laranja, um peixe, um loiro falso e um cara estranho, constatou ela.

- Vai logo Uchiha mata essa menina de uma vez... – O líder urrou, irritado com aquele lenga lenga.

Sasuke o observou friamente com seus olhos ônix.

- Espera um segundo... – Sorriu cinicamente e voltou seu olhar a menina que ainda estava parada a sua frente.

- Anda logo... Tenta me matar Sasuke – A voz dela saia num tom de desafio, o garoto levou um susto, desde quando Sakura falava assim com ele? – Ah, depois que você matou o Naruto – Sasuke sentiu um aperto no coração quando ela pronunciou esse nome. Sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, mas tentou se manter de pé – eu percebi que você não passava de um idiota – Ela sorriu vitoriosa enquanto ele sentia suas pernas ainda mais fracas.

- Pare de falar merda Sakura – O garoto já estava em seu estado normal e encarava ela como se realmente estivesse falando bobagens.

Sakura nem sequer estremeceu, ela se sentia preparada, talvez fosse burrice, mas ela tinha que tentar.

- Sakura! – Um grito desesperado surgiu detrás dela, todos os olhares se viraram para verificar que o dono do grito era nada mais nada menos que o chamado substituto do Uchiha, Sai.

A menina sorriu, aliviada ao ver o garoto. Não só por que agora ela tinha certeza que poderia vencer ao menos Sasuke, mas sim, por que Sai estava bem.

- Hn... – O Uchiha olhou meio espantado para o recém chegado.

- Não achava que eu fosse voltar não é mesmo? – Sai sorriu vitorioso sobre o outro. Os akatsukis apenas olhavam a cena com tédio.

Sai segurou a mão de Sakura firmemente e sorriu para ela. Sasuke se sentiu enojado com aquela cena.

- Anda Sasuke, não quero perder o dia todo – Deidara já havia perdido a paciência, Sasuke sabia que não tinha muito mais tempo antes que eles interferissem.

Sai puxou alguns pergaminhos.

- Vai começar com essa brincadeirinha com desenhos de novo? – Sasuke olhou entediado – Você já sabe que não dá certo. – Sumiu do nada, para reaparecer atrás do garoto.

Sai piscou uma vez os olhos, foi o suficiente para que Sasuke, numa velocidade incrível arrancasse os pergaminhis da mão dele e os fizesse mergulhar numa ilusão criada por seu recém adquirido Mangekyou.

Permaneceu atrás dos dois sorrindo triunfante.

A cada segundo era possível perceber que a dor e a tortura aumentavam cada vez mais.

Sakura cedeu primeiro. Após perder a força nas pernas se deixou levar pela tortura e pela dor, assim, caindo no chão, o corpo já sem vida.

Sai a olhava com uma expressão de horror. Os companheiros de Sasuke não sabiam bem ao certo o que estava acontecendo, mas já estavam gostando.

O garoto durou apenas mais um pouco.

- Fracos... – Sasuke murmurou, desligando seu Sharingan.

O que veio em seguida foi apenas morte, sangue e destruição.

Mataram qualquer alma viva que ousasse aparecer na frente.

Em questão de horas a cidade estava deserta e silenciosa. Só se ouvia o barulho das árvores se mexendo com o vento.

Os nove se juntaram novamente, numa fileira, em silencio. O líder olhou para a cidade devastada e sorriu vitorioso.

- Bom... Agora... – As palavras do líder foram interrompidas por um vulto que tentou dar-lhe um chute, sem sucesso.

Em seguida, o líder começou a desferir golpes no vulto misterioso e este se defendia tranqüilamente enquanto golpeava seu oponente.

Foi uma 'luta' rápida, até que o vulto errou um de seus golpes e foi atirado pra longe.

O líder se voltou para os outros e, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto continuou a falar.

O Uchiha ainda prestava atenção no vulto, que se levantou rapidamente. O garoto tinha certeza de que conhecia aquela pessoa, fosse quem fosse.

Apenas não se lembrava quem.

O Uchiha bateu em sua própria cabeça, tinha que se lembrar, tinha que se lembrar.

Olhou de novo para a sombra e quando viu aparecerer aquele olho vermelho. Único, do lado esquerdo é que se lembrou.

- Hat... – Os oito se viraram pra ele – Hatake Kakashi – O Uchiha sumiu e reapareceu na frente do vulto, confirmando que era mesmo seu ex-sensei.

Kakashi observou o garoto.

Sasuke observou o sensei.

Ambos parados, se olhando, sem reação.

Kakashi suspirou e em sua mão o Chidori começava a se formar.

Sasuke apenas o observava, sem reação nenhuma.

O ninja copiador parou.

- Não vai nem se mexer Sasuke?

- Não... – O garoto respondeu friamente.

- Por que? – indagou, parando o Chidori.

- Já fiz tudo que tinha que fazer e percebi que não me resta mais nada.

Kakashi olhou diretamente os olhos do Uchiha.

Os nove, apenas olhavam de platéia.

- Eu não vou te matar Sasuke...

- Anda logo... Me mata! – O olhar dele era de raiva.

- Não vou matá-lo!

- Mata!

- Não!

- Eu vou ter que te matar? – Silêncio – É, eu vou te matar mesmo – O mais novo fingiu um olhar frio .

- Então mata. – O ex-Sensei sorria como se fosse uma conversa amigável.

-... – Sasuke sacou a espada e apontou-a ameaçadoramente para o peito do adversário.

Kakashi continuava sorrindo sempre.

O garoto começava a fazer pressão sobre o peito do outro.

- Só quero saber o que você vai ganhar com isso – A espada, que já tinha entrado um pouco parou. O mangekyou encarou aquele Sharingan solitário. – Poder? Não, eu não vou lutar contra você. Satisfação? Por que? Eu só vou ser mais um que você matou. Parabéns, vai destruir todo o time sete. Simplesmente vai terminar de destruir a sua vida. Eu realmente não pensei que você quisesse poder pra matar aqueles que realmente gostavam de você. A Sakura... O Sai... E o Naruto... E o pior de tudo, é que pelo que eu vejo, você não sentiu nem um pingo de remorso.

- CALE-SE – O Uchiha emanava ódio.

- A verdade dói não é mesmo? Sasuke... Você está igual ao seu irmão Ita...

Kakashi se calou de súbito, seu corpo caiu no chão, a espada traspassada pelo peito, inúmeras poças de sangue haviam se formado em volta do corpo. Lágrimas rolavam do rosto do Uchiha e escondendo-as com sua franja, arrancou brutalmente a espada do cadáver a sua frente para em seguida guardá-la na bainha.

Estava tudo acabado agora. Seu corpo havia chegado ao extremo. Sua respiração era ofegante e as lágrimas atrapalhavam sua visão. Suas pernas e braços mal respondiam aos movimentos. Ele já acreditava que não estava mais consciente. Que aquilo nunca passara de um simples sonho.

Olhou uma última vez para o corpo de seu sensei, e caminha lentamente, foi em direção ao morro dos Hokages. Passou os olhos rapidamente pelos cinco que antecederam Naruto e enfim parou no sexto e último Hokage.

Sua estatua estava semi-pronta. Ainda faltava esculpir sua expressão facial, que provavelmente seria alegre. Um sorriso.

Aquele sorriso que Naruto dava quando acontecia algo errado, quando queria encorajar alguém ou até, quando queria encorajar a si mesmo. Era o sorriso que dava quando olhava pra Sasuke, quando contemplava a vila, quando via um prato de ramen, quando pensava no poder. Era o sorriso que ele usava pra esconder a tristeza. Era o sorriso que simbolizava a vila. Que dava coragem a todos e dizia que tudo ia ficar bem.

Sasuke sempre quis saber como Naruto fazia isso. Como em um sorriso, Naruto falava tantas coisas. Sempre quis saber fazer isso.

E as lágrimas continuavam rolando pelo rosto do sobrevivente dos Uchihas.

Ficou de costas para as estatuas e contemplou a vila.

A vila que uma vez teve vida, e que agora tem uma história muito triste pra contar.

A história de um demônio, de uma chacina, de um traidor sem coração. De Uchiha Sasuke.

Por mais que ele não quisesse, por mais que não aceitasse. Konoha era a sua história.

-... O que... O que foi que eu fiz?! – Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e colocou as mãos sobre ela. – Eu sou mesmo um idiota...!

* * *

Bom, vamos as notas.

Desculpe a demora.

Eu tava totalmente sem irnpiração e blá³

Me inspirei nessa semana e escrevi n.n

Bom, era pra ser o último cápitulo, mas ainda terá mais um, com o real final.

Desculpe as lutas de merda. Eu sou péssima pra descrever lutas.

Ficou muito surreal, eu sei . 

A fic é totalmente baseada no anime, e não tem nada a ver com o Orochimaru morto e/ou o Hebi. n.n

Acho que é isso gente.

Eu prometo que o último cap saí rápido n.n

Deixeem reviews onegaai i.i


	7. Eu só queria dizer um último adeus

Enjooy

Explicações no final .

* * *

**Eu só queria dizer um último adeus.  
**

E era bem assim que ele se sentia. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Não sabia mais para onde ir.

Parado no topo do morro dos Hokages e contemplando a destruição que ele mesmo tinha feito, Uchiha Sasuke estava se acabando aos poucos.

E esse, pelo jeito era o fim para o sobrevivente dos Uchihas.

Ele sabia, que não tinha mais motivos para viver.

Tinha plena consciência de tudo que havia feito e se arrependia amargamente de cada ato que agora acabava com ele por dentro.

Uchiha Sasuke já não era mais o mesmo.

Já não era o vingador que morou em Konoha por 12 anos.

Já não era mais a mesma pessoa de sangue frio, que matou Orochimaru e Itachi.

Já não era o mesmo garoto, que sobreviveu três anos com os treinamentos pesados de Orochimaru.

Já não era mais Uchiha Sasuke.

Ele mesmo sabia que tinha mudado. Faltava descobrir se era pra melhor ou pior.

Talvez, pior. Por ter apenas tido consciência de seus atos depois que eles se tornaram irreversíveis.

Talvez. Sasuke tivesse chances de ser feliz se tivesse se arrependido há alguns dias atrás.

Mas há alguns dias, ele sabia que tudo que passava em sua mente era o sabor da vingança.

Queria vingar sua família. E acabou se tornando pior que o próprio irmão.

E naquele fim de tarde. Sasuke entendeu que tudo que tinha feito, foi em vão.

Por que ele não ganhou nada, nem a própria satisfação.

Agora, ele só queria ficar sentado ali, esperando para dizer adeus para sua vida de desgraças.

* * *

**Is our time gone forever? ****(O nosso tempo se foi para sempre?)**

**Nothing else seems to matter. ****(Nada mais parece se importar)**

**Sitting to watch the sun die (Sentado para olhar o sol morrer)**

**Goodbye (Adeus)**

* * *

Era como se agora. Seu corpo, que ele tanto lutou para não perder, que ele tanto preservou para finalmente se vingar. Não valesse mais nada.

Ele sentia como se tudo. Desde o dia de seu nascimento, até a hora de sua morte. Tivesse sido em vão.

Ele já não era capaz de compreender o por que das coisas. Já não se sentia igual a antes.

Se sentia inútil e incapacitado.

Já não tinha motivos para se imaginar superior que os outros.

E pior do que isso.

Todos os motivos, que antes o faziam crer que era melhor que todos. Pareciam se virar contra ele. E agora, Sasuke entendia que tudo aquilo que ele passou, só o tornava pior.

O tornava arrogante. O tornava tão... Nada.

O Uchiha agora entendia o que todos diziam.

"Puxa, eu tenho pena desse Uchiha".

Pois é. Tudo que ele ganhou foi à pena. Pena, por ter fechado os olhos para a vida.

Pena por ter imaginado que a vida se resumiria à felicidade da vingança.

Pena por ter achado que tinha tudo, quando, não possuía nada.

Era como se nunca tivesse vivido.

Sasuke não se lembrava dos bons momentos de sua vida.

Ele entendeu, então, que na vida, deveria se prezar mais do que qualquer coisa os amigos.

Por que são eles que lhe trazem a felicidade de verdade, e não uma mascara de felicidade. Superficial aos olhos de quem vive de verdade.

Por que são os amigos que lhe ensinam a amar e mostram o quanto viver é bom. O quanto faz bem.

Eles compõe sua nova família, quando a antiga foi perdida, ou já não se importa com você.

Eles te ouvem. Eles te entendem.

E é isso que Sasuke nunca entendeu, o verdadeiro valor dos amigos que ele nunca teve.

Por isso. A vida inteira. Uchiha Sasuke esteve abandonado e sozinho.

* * *

**Feeling uninspired (Se sentindo não inspirado)**

**Left alone and tired (Deixado sozinho e cansado)**

**Walking up to nothing (Acordando para nada)**

**I need something (Eu preciso de algo)**

* * *

Ele sabia que tudo tinha acabado.  
Sabia, que da vida que teve, nada poderia ser retirado.  
Sabia que ele seria lembrado como o mais idiota da história.

Por que ele não passava disso. Era apenas um grande idiota.

Um garoto que pos tudo a perder, por que achou que iria ganhar mais assim.

Apostou na vida sem nenhuma garantia.

Fechou os olhos e deixou que os dados rolassem.

Deixou que sua vida o levasse para um futuro incerto.

Um futuro de mortes, de sangue.

Apesar de ter limpado suas mãos. Sasuke ainda via o sangue de todos aqueles que havia matado.

Orochimaru, Itachi, Naruto, Sakura, Sai e Kakashi.

Ele queria saber por que ainda estava se torturando.

Por que não dizia adeus de uma vez por todas.

Por que não ignorava aquele passado que o condenava.

* * *

**I can't say goodbye forever (Eu não posso dizer adeus para sempre)**

**But I'll say goodbye for now (Mas eu vou dizer adeus por enquanto)**

* * *

Poderia simplesmente mudar de nome.

Mudar de vila.

Se formar de novo.

Se bem que aquela altura ele já devia estar conhecido.

Conhecido como o sobrevivente dos Uchihas que matou Orochimaru.

Ou... O sobrevivente dos Uchihas, o garoto mais idiota da face da terra.

Ele queria tanto poder deixar tudo que fez para trás.

Queria recomeçar.

* * *

**This time like last time (Dessa vez, como da última vez)**

**It's over (Está acabado)**

**I'm leaving this behind (Estou deixando isso para trás)**

**This time like last time (Dessa vez, como da última vez)**

**It's over (Está acabado)**

**I'm leaving this behind (Estou deixando isso para trás)**

* * *

Mas Sasuke já não podia ver seu futuro.

Sasuke não se imaginava de outra forma.

Não conseguiria esquecer seu passado tão fácil.

Não conseguiria enganar os outros, enquanto não tivesse enganado a si próprio.

Precisava de uma camuflagem. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia ignorar o fato de que, como seu irmão, tinha matado toda a sua família.

Por mais que não fosse de sangue, Sasuke entendeu que era uma família.

Por que quando estavam juntos, cuidavam um do outro.

Afinal, o que seria dele sem o Naruto, como irmão.

Ou sem a Sakura, ora como mãe, ora como irmã.

E principalmente, sem o Kakashi. Pai que nunca teve.

Kakashi tinha se tornado o cara que Sasuke mais admirava, e num impulso, ele o havia matado?

Nem o próprio Uchiha compreendia no que havia se tornado.

Nem ele mesmo se reconhecia.

* * *

**The walls are closing now. ****(As paredes estão se fechando agora)**

**I'm walking through it somehow (Estou caminhando através disso de algum jeito)**

**Waking up with nothing (Acordando com nada)**

**Give me something (Me dê algo)**

**I've lost all sense of meaning (Eu perdi todo meu bom senso)**

**Staring at the ceiling (Olhando para o teto)**

**No longer beliving everthing (Não acreditando em mais nada)**

* * *

Sasuke não acreditava em mais nada.

Não confiava em ninguém, por que sabia que ninguém confiava nele.

Era como se, matando algumas pessoas. Tivesse matado o mundo todo.

Tinha certeza que se saísse andando na rua, olharia torto para ele.

Correriam atrás dele procurando...

Vingança.

Por dentro, o Uchiha estava cansado, sozinho, arrependido.

Se sentia totalmente vazio.

Sentia como se sua alma tivesse saído de seu corpo. Como se toda a felicidade que ele ganhara ao matar o irmão, tivesse ido embora num estalar de dedos.

Era como se seu coração congelado, tivesse sido sugado por um grande buraco negro, que aos poucos tomava conta de seu corpo, sua mente e sua alma.

* * *

**I can't say goodbye forever (Eu não posso dizer adeus para sempre)**

**But I'll say goodbye for now (Mas eu vou dizer adeus por enquanto)**

* * *

Seu corpo, não respondia mais a sua mente. Sua alma, não existia direito.

Seus pensamentos formavam um turbilhão que o deixavam tonto.

Sentia sua visão ser afetada. Mal enxergava um palmo diante de seu nariz.

Sua respiração se tornava ofegante.

Era como se algo estivesse apertando seu pescoço.

Como se algo quisesse matá-lo.

Sentia as coisas girando.

* * *

**This time like last time (Dessa vez, como da última vez)**

**It's over (Está acabado)**

**I'm leaving this behind (Estou deixando isso para trás)**

**This time like last time (Dessa vez, como da última vez)**

**It's over (Está acabado)**

**I'm leaving this behind (Estou deixando isso para trás)**

* * *

Sentia seu corpo sendo tomado por uma força maior que ele.

Sasuke se levantou.

Mirou seus olhos para baixo.

Era uma queda grande até as pedras mais próximas.

Ficou encarando as pedras.

O vento soprava devagar e mexia levemente as folhas das arvores.

Sasuke não sabia direito o que estava fazendo.

Mas queria fazer.

Queria deixar tudo pra trás.

E só agora percebeu que havia apenas um jeito.

Um jeito de esquecer tudo que havia acontecido na sua vida.

Um jeito de pagar por todas as mortes, por todas as dores.

Por todas as pessoas que fez sofrer.

* * *

**I can't stand another day without you (Eu não posso ficar mais um dia sem você)**

**But I have to walk away (Mas eu preciso ir embora)  
Infatuation's got me going crazy (A paixão está me deixando louco)**

**Desesperation makes me stay (O desespero está me deixando)**

**I'm leaving this behind (Estou deixando isso para trás)**

* * *

Um passo a frente. Se encontrou exatamente na ponta do abismo.

Era assim que tinha se sentido a vida toda.

Na ponta do abismo.

Como se mais um passo que desse o levasse para a morte certa.  
Por mais que não quisesse admitir, Sasuke sempre sentiu medo.

Medo de ficar sozinho.

Medo de perder a vida.

Por que não queria ir embora, sem vingar aqueles que o tinham feito um pouco feliz.

Olhou novamente para baixo.

Viu toda a sua vida, de repente, passando como um filme mudo.

* * *

**This time like last time (Dessa vez, como da última vez)**

**It's over (Está acabado)**

**I'm leaving this behind (Estou deixando isso para trás)**

**This time like last time (Dessa vez, como da última vez)**

**It's over (Está acabado)**

**I'm leaving this behind (Estou deixando isso para trás)**

* * *

Fechou os olhos bruscamente.

Balançou a cabeça.

Queria tirar da mente aqueles pensamentos incômodos.

Queria ter um momento de paz que fosse.

Sasuke deu então mais um passo a frente.

Sentiu o chão embaixo de si sumir, e seu corpo cair lentamente.

De olhos fechados, tentou lembra de todos os momentos bons que pode ter em sua vida.

Esqueceu-se de todo o mal que causou.

E então finalmente.

* * *

**I've Taken all that I can take (Eu estou pegando tudo que posso pegar)**

**So, I'm leaving this behind (Então, estou deixando isso para trás)**

* * *

O Uchiha pode então.

Dizer um último adeus em paz consigo mesmo.

* * *

**I'm leaving this behind (Estou deixando isso para trás)**

* * *

E tudo que deixou para trás foram remorsos de uma vida mal vivida.

Dores de um passado sombrio.

E uma vingança completada por pura ganância e fome de poder.

* * *

Finalmente eu consegui acabar essa fic.

Nossa, eu não estava nem conseguindo olhar direito para ela.

Mas tudo bem . O que importa é que eu consegui terminar.

E o final ficou mais ou menos do jeito que eu queria.

Eu, particularmente gostei desse capitulo. Mas o final, final mesmo. Não me agradou muito.

Bom. Mas o que importa é que ele agrade vocês.

Certo...

Agora. Os recados...

Primeiramente, quero agradecer a todos que leram e deixaram review.

Mari Santoro.

Neko chan X3

Sasah-chan

Giza (Minha querida, brigada mesmo )

Uchiha Mandy Lua (Putz. Muito, muito obrigada)

Uchiha Dani-chan.

MurilodeMart (Meu conselheiro. Brigadãao)

Naty

Drane

Akai Naoko

Rodrigo 'Narutoboy'

0Danny0 (amoraa teamO)

xXKiTSuNeXx (Beest. te amO)

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari (Siiis)

Dani-Sama

Uzumaki Tati e Uzumaki Rafa

Tenchi Aka (¬¬ que nem leu a fic, mas te amo)

Ok. É só(?) isso .

Bom, Outra coisa é. Se não for muito incomodo, quando vocês foram deixar review. Me digam qual capitulo que vocês mais gostaram? Por favor!

So, eu demorei para att, por que Julho, que eu teria tempo de escrever, fiquei no Canadá. 

Não consegui escrever quase nada lá.

E ainda estava procurando a musica.

Para quem quiser ela se chama This Time e é da banda Mest.

Achei ela fuçando no Vaga Lume, gostei e pus aqui.

Mas até achá-la foi um sufuco.

Well.

Só isso queridos.

Brigada pra quem leu, pra quem deixou review, dizendo que gostou ou não. 

E sendo o último capitulo. Deixe uma review -.

Beeijo


End file.
